


Arya x Gendry

by megdotcom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #aryaxgendry, AryaxGendry Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megdotcom/pseuds/megdotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at Arya Gendry week. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes but I try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight

Arya was waiting for the milk to heat up in the microwave. When it dinged she made herself  some hot chocolate. She needed something warm and chocolate to cheer her up from her day. She was tired and fed up between college, her family and her so called best friend. She needed time to herself to relax and not worry.

She made her way upstairs to her room. The house was quiet. Arya came home to visit and found that everyone had made plans and couldn't stay home. Rickon was away on a rugby tournament. Bran was having dinner at the Reeds. Sansa was out for the night with Jeyne and Margery . Robb and Jon were out as well watching some game with Gendry. Mom and Dad were out on some Gala or business thing.

So here she was, the house to herself with no main plan for her evening. She made her way up to her room.

Arya was already in her pjs. She rummaged through her book collection to see if there was a  book there to take away her from the feeling of loneliness.  She settled on Harry Potter. She may have read the series at least 50 times but she needed something to cheer her up. And wizards and magic would cheer her up from her depressing evening.

She had hoped to spend the evening with her family. She wasn't home often  since she started  college but she missed it. She hoped mom would have a big family dinner made and that they could all watch a movie or something but no they were all gone.

She settled onto her bed, pulling her duvet to her knee, getting cosy.

_Tap_

She looked up wondered where the noise came from.

_Tap_

It was coming from her window. She got up and made her way over. She was growing more grumpy when a third pebble hit her window.

When she looked down to see a black haired man staring up at her with a huge smile on his face. He gestured to go to the door.

She went downstairs to open the door for Gendry because who else with that mop of hair be disturbing her at this hour. When she opened the she was swept up into a bear hug.

"What are doing here?" she mumbled into his chest. Gendry drops her down on the floor gently and rubs his neck in a nervous reaction.

"Came to visit you of course, Jon texted saying you were back, so I thought I pop over" he said nervously. "Were you busy? I can go"

"What no, of course you can stay, I was only getting hot chocolate, I thought they were with you"

She looks at him closely now that they were inside. He still as tall as she remembered with his black hair all over the place, there was stubble on his from not shaving that day.  He still had his goofy smile and those blue eyes that would make any girl swoon. Clearly her crush on him hadn't gone away if she was thinking of swooning. She pulled herself together.

"Who?" Gendry asked oblivious to what was running through Arya's head.

"Jon and Robb" she answered back

"Am no, I'm here and I'm pretty sure the two of them are out with their girlfriends"

"Those sneaky.."

"Hey hey don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger" cutting her off.

"So really why are you here?" making their way to kitchen. Gendry hopped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar

"Honestly if I knew you knew you were back I would have got the two lads to bring you, its tiring being the fifth wheel, and then I thought, fuck it, I can catch up with you here"

"Oh right, so what's new with you then" she asked him while pouring more milk for hot chocolate for Gendry.

"Nothing much, I'm a fully qualified mechanic though, passed my tests there a month ago"

"WHAT", Arya turned to face him who was a little red in the checks "That's brilliant Gendry, seriously, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks"

"Here, come on we'll watch something on the laptop" handing him his hot chocolate. He mumbled a thank you and followed her up to her room. They used to watch movies and crappy TV when they were at school together.

"So how's college going"

"Good I suppose, I'm loving my course and the people are nice, but I miss home" Arya replied shyly

"Well that's only normal I suppose"

"Yeah I'm thinking of transfering back after this semester for final year."

"Oh that be great, well that's if you want to come back," he rambled on a bit going a bit red

She laughed as they made their way up to Arya's room. She pulled out the laptop. Gendry was walking around the room and then jumped on her bed but took off  his shoes.

"Were you reading Harry Potter" pointing at the book laying half open on the bed.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked defensively

"Nothing, I like the books, So oh wizardry one what will we watch"

"Did you just move to star wars?"

"Ha no, but I wish"

"So I have season 3 of Vikings, am hunger games.."

"Put on star  wars. Have the theme tune in my head now"

"Ok give me a sec"

She got up leaving the room to get the DVD from Bran's room.  She took a new hope and made her way back.

They settled in for the night sitting beside each other letting the opening credits roll. Sometime during the film Arya dozed off. When she woke up she was leaning into Gendry who had his arm her. She was all warm and cosy. He was internetting and didn't notice she had woke up until she stirred beside him.

"Did you have a nice nap"

"Yeah. I'm sorry not really social am I"

"It's ok, I thought it was cute" hugging her closer. Arya heart rate went up and she was defiantly awake.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone midnight" putting the laptop down.

"Not too bad"

"Arya" Gendry was looking down at her with a look she couldn't read

"Gendry" she replied shyly.

"I have missed you by the way, things aren't the same since you went, Is it selfish that I want you back here"

"No not all, I missed you too"

"Really"

"Yeah stupid"

He was staring at her and had a serious look on his face. He looked like he was battling something in his mind.

"Can I do something I have wanted to do for ages" he asked quietly looking at her with a new look that made his eyes shine.

Before she had time to answer crashed her lips against his. He was in shock for a second but then he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

She pulled away to look up him who had the goofiest smile she has ever seen.

"Was that what you wanted to do" she asked shyly

"Something like that"

"Glad I woke up now"

"Me too, can we do it again"

She gladly obliged. She was glad she came home. Her new favourite thing was kissing Gendry.


	2. Open your eyes

_Open your eyes._

_Open your eyes stupid!_

_Please open your eyes Gendry!_

_Gendry please open your eyes! Your scaring me!_

Whoever was asking him wake up seemed really concerned, frightened even. But he couldn't open his eyes. His head was hurting way too much and he wanted the spinning to stop. Last thing he remembers was walking in the door from work when something wacked against his head.

He opened his eyes slowly to see two big grey eyes looking down at him looking really worried.

"Arya" bringing up his hand to touch her cheek.

"Oh thank the old gods and the new you're ok, I'm so sorry, I thought someone broke in. I'm so sorry are you ok" Arya sounded so concerned, she was rubbing the hair back from his head. "Don't move, I'm going to get ice for that head"

He laid on the ground while Arya ran to the kitchen, when she came back, she placed on the ice pack the right hand side of his head.

"What happened?" closing his eyes while the coldness eased the throbbing.

"Well I had finally fallen asleep after Robb went off but then I heard noises, I'm sleep deprived and I may have watched some shows that would have you on edge before I went to sleep. I'm so sorry Gendry"

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm knew you could take care of yourself but this proves it. Ok I'm going to get up. Think I prefer the bed to the floor. A little help"

"Yes of course, hang on a sec" Arya moved around him to help him sit up.

"What did you hit me with by the way?"

"Your baseball bat"

"Lovely" rubbing his the new bump on his head

"Come on stupid I'l make you tea and maybe just maybe we will a full night sleep with crying" Arya said smiling at him.

"Who are calling you stupid, your the one who hit me?"

"You're my stupid, now come on before we wake Robb"

"Yes mi'lady"

Getting up from the floor he pulled Arya to him kiss her but she punched his arm instead and the kissed him.


End file.
